1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image distributing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image distributing system which distributes images in which a certain individual or target character is present to the character themselves.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who visit an amusement park take pictures at various places and times in the amusement park for souvenirs. The pictures are usually taken with a camera that is owned by a person visiting the park. The character who wants to be pictured stops and positions themselves, and ask someone else to take a picture. When a group of people go to an amusement facility, people in the group take pictures of one another.
Pictures are preferably taken at a place that has interesting characteristics such as an object which catches the eye in a facility. When people move along a route in a certain facility of the amusement park, pictures are taken along the route.
Conventionally, if a person wants to take a picture, the person needs to bring their own camera. The camera often is a burden to carry around while people enjoy themselves, although if no one in a group has a camera they cannot take photographs. When a person visits an amusement park, it is not easy for the person to take their own photograph. People stop, prepare themselves and then take pictures. For taking a picture, people need to interrupt their activities in the facility. Further, a target character typically poses to be photographed so that their natural facial expression and behavior is not caught in the picture. Further, the person who has the camera takes the pictures so that he or she has fewer pictures of themselves with the rest of the group. Because the person who takes the pictures has to think about timing the photographs, he or she can not fully enjoy the activities in the amusement facility.